Sea Princess
by Blueruby13
Summary: Bella Swan is the sea's princess. She came to the human world to live with her human Father. She is half-human half-mermaid. When she gets to the human world she finds that there are vampires and werewolves that are hiding as well. Bella is in for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Okay I've always loved the staories about Bella being a mermaid. So here is one. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any mermaid thongs that are fimliar. **

I swam into a tidal pool. My mother said that the sea was a dangerous place right now and that I needed to keep a low profile. She is queen of the ocean and I am Princess Isabella of the ocean. Mother said before she found her mate Phil that she mated with a human. I don't know how but when she found her mate she had to tell Charlie what she was and me. He didn't mind he just went into shock. So my mother took me and we left with Phil to the ocean. No one knew of my mother's affair with Charlie accept Phil.

I climbed out of the pool on the sand. Mom helped me dry my tail off. It was a deep blue, just like the color sapphire. I looked at my mother's necklace. Ever woman of the mer-people had one. Each girl had a different gem. My gem stone was like my tail. My mother made me from sapphire. So my necklace is the same just a different stone. Also none of the same mer-women had the same stone. Every single one was different. The gem was different depending on what gem the mother made her child with. Humans called it their _birthstone_. They used gems when they wanted girls and used rocks when they wanted a boy. Being half-human I could turn into a human when I was dry. No, not all water could turn me only salt water or I had to be completely immerged in water. Not all water changes mermaids when it touches our skin. That's just stupid. Not all mer-people could go on land and turn human. Only the rare ones could or the ones like me who are somehow half-human half-mermaid.

"Okay I packed you that shell. All you have to do is whisper my name into it and you'll find me. It's like a shellphone." I smiled.

I dried her cheek and kissed it. "Oh and tell your father I said hi!"

I rolled my eyes. She is such a child. I meet Charlie at the side road near the tidal pool. He gave me a big hug.

"So Bella I think you're going to like it in Forks. There are a lot of rivers and things like that. So you can go swimming whenever you want."

"Cool." Was all I said. We rode in silence to the house. The house was a two-story house with woods for a backyard. That wasn't as bad as I thought. The forest was a strange and amazing place…just like the ocean.

"So we are going to have to share a bathroom." That's just great. Note sarcasm. "Your room is right there. I had the sales lady paint it purple. You like purple, don't you?"

"Purples—purples cool."

I set my bags down on the wooden floor. This human world was a wonder to me. At my mermaid school we had to learn about the human world. It fascinated me. I waited for Charlie to knock on my door or try to talk to me but he didn't. At least he didn't hover. I wanted to be alone. I sighed and went downstairs to make diner.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I just went fishing. Could you cook some fish?"

I gaged a little bit. I knew he fished but he expected me to cook it too? I frowned and held my breath. I hated the smell of burning fish. Since I am a mermaid I could hold my breath under and out of water as long as I wanted. People are like she's half human she'll drown. Yeah I'm not mermaid if that happened. We just held our breath. It comes naturally to all of us. We just breathed like humans to blend in.

When I finished making him the fish I made me the eggs in there. My mom made me learn how to cook before I moved here. She said that he couldn't cook to save his life.

I didn't watch him eat the fish. I took a shower then went to bed.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll drive you to school tomorrow too."

"Goodnight Dad."

I drifted to sleep.

I was swimming in the Forks water. I could tell the difference because the water was deathly cold. I swam at bit more before getting caught in a net. I screamed and thrashed around trying to get out. The net was pulling up. No! I pulled at the net but nothing happened. The humans on the boat yanked my on the boat. One of the men pulled out a knife.

"NO!" I bolted up.

"Bella! Bella are you okay?" Charlie busted into the room.

"I'm fine dad. I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"I was just about to come get you."

I nodded and got out of bed. I changed into my _I heart the sea_ t-shirt, blue jeans, and black high-top converses. I jumped down the stairs egger for human school.

Charlie and I didn't talk the whole way to school. I bit my lip and got out of the car. All the humans stared at me. I my dropped down. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**I have a feeling for this story. I like it so I hope you do to. Please tell me what you think. Please review or PM me. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I'm so sorry it's been a while. School is almost out. Just Monday and half of Tuesday and I'm out! Okay so here is the next chapter. Just so you know Edward isn't going to leave. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any mermaid things that are familiar. **

The classes were horrible. All the students did was staring at me. I started to get worried after my third period. I keep thinking they knew I was a mermaid. Even if they did I could sing and erase their minds. You see when a mermaid sings everyone becomes like brain washed by the mermaid's voice. Not just the men. But were they got the legend from was the men or boys that heard the mermaid's voice usually followed the mermaid if they were just singing. If I was trying to find another mermaid from the other countries the mermaid's sang to each other then you could talk through your minds. The mermen could just talk to each other freely without singing. It's confusing but there is nothing that I can really do about it. Also men were part of the legend because that's how mermaid's found their mates. Since I haven't found my mate in the mermaid world the human world most likely has my mate. So if I sang only for my mate he would come forward. I could chose to turn him but I could only turn one human in my life.

In Spanish this girl was talking to me nonstop. I actually thought that if she shut her mouth for one second she would die. I frowned and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"So Isabella, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch."

Sit with her? At lunch? I could take her in class but out of class she was going to be a pain in the gills. At least she called me Isabella. Even if she didn't say Princess Isabella it was respectful to call me my real name. Only the king and queen could call me Bella. But my mom barley called me Bella anyway.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I was going to sit alone at lunch or skip. I haven't really decided yet."

"Well I could skip with you."

"No." My voice ended the conversation. Jessica got the message and turned away from me. I would have sat with her but she was just so annoying.

Soon the bell rang and I walked to lunch alone. A boy named Mike tried to flirt with me. He wouldn't leave me alone so I did something I promised the sea god I wouldn't do unless my life depended on it.

I looked at Mike straight in the eyes. My eyes turned white and I told him, "You will leave me alone today. I do not want you to flirt with me. You can talk to me but you can't bug me. Got it?"

"Yes." Mike stared blankly at me.

"You will forget this conversation."

"Yes Isabella."

I smiled at patted his cheek. Only mermaids could do what I just did. It's sort of like mind control. It was something useful that we could do and the mermen couldn't. I rarely did that unless I needed the information or someone found out my secret on accident. Though any mermaid in my position, royal or not, would have done it.

I was in the lunch line when a small girl with jet black hair, pale skin, and black eyes came up to me. She told me her name was Alice. Her voice was like bells. For a split second I thought she was a mermaid because of how beautiful she is. But she wasn't. I looked for her necklace but she didn't have one and her neck didn't have gills. Yes we have gills and we could hold our breath. In the water we eventually would run out of breath so you would use your gills. Humans couldn't see the gills but they were always there. It looked like (from a mermaid's point of view) like slits in your neck when out of water but in water they looked like fish gills. If there were any mer-people in the human world another mer-person could see their gills and know.

"So Isabella… wait you do like to be called that right?"

"Yes Alice. I've always liked Isabella; in my hometown it was respectful to call everyone by their _birth _name. Only parents could call them by a nickname."

"Wow. People really do that in Phoenix?"

Phoenix? What was a Phoenix? "What's a Phoenix?"

"You used to live in Phoenix didn't you? That's what everyone said." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Alice. Sorry it's been a long journey." I knew that states of the Human world but not many of the cities here.  
"That's cool. Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"No I'll eat something when I get home." Really all the mer-people only needed to eat twice a day. Humans ate snacks and three or more meals a day. Humans were a strange race.

"Do you want to sit with my family?"

I opened my mouth to say no when I saw at her face. She a jutted her lip out and gave me angelfish eyes. Oh not the angelfish eyes. Those always got me.

"Sure," I breathed, "why not?"

Alice bounced around in place for a minute them dragged me over to a table as far away from everyone possible. When we got to her table four other people studied me curiously. They all were different. How could they be related? The other girl had long gold hair that every mermaid would be jealous of, including me. She had a mermaid's body too. I glanced at her neck. Nope, no gills. Was my vision going? They had to be mermaids! The blond girl was holding hands with a beast. He had curly brown hair and a dimple smile. A teddy bear was the first thing I thought when I saw him. Alice had sat down with another blond boy with his curls down to his jaw. He gave me a small smile before turning back to Alice. Alice had thrown me into a chair next to the last person at the table. He had copper hair that was like a penny and he had a confused look on his face.

We all sat in silence for a while. It was strange that they all had black eyes and pale skin. Any human would have been scared of them but I wasn't all that human and I could always fight them off if they tried anything funny.

"Isabella this is my boyfriend Jasper, that's Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett and you are sitting next to Edward." Alice informed me.

"Hi."

"So Isabella do you like the rain?" Edward voice sounded like her was trying to be funny. What was funny?

"Oh yes. The rain is like a second home for me." I laughed at me inside joke. Of course they didn't understand it.

"What class do you have next?" Rosalie asked.

"Um… biology." Why did everyone ask me that? Couldn't they just leave me to get to my class?

"Then you'll have class with old Eddie here!" Emmett laughed and yelled at the same time.

"I told you my name is Edward." He growled.

"Emmett you should really call people by their full name. It's disrespectful to call them nicknames." I stepped in. Humans were so rude to each other.

They all gawked at me surprised but then started to laugh.

"Oh Emmett she got you there."

"Yeah Emmett learn some respect won't you?"

"I have never heard anyone in my life tell me that."

I snorted at watched the rain through the window. I wished I could go out in it. Feel the rain on my skin or better. I could go swimming. Yes! That's what I'm going to do after school today.

Edward got up and offered his hand.

"We better get going if you don't want to be late for class."

"Of course Edward. Thank you for telling me."

Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek before dancing away. Emmett gave me a shark hug. Rosalie and Jasper just said bye and we went our different ways. Edward and I walked in an awkward silence to the building. I closed my eyes and imagined I was swimming with the dolphins back home.

**Again I'm sorry for the delay and I hoped you like this chapter. Please review or PM me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry I've been busy these few weeks of summer. Hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any mermaid things that are familiar.**

Edward had gotten us to class quickly. The teacher was still sitting in the back of the room doing paper work and the students were just starting to fill in. I got to the back of the room to tell the teacher who I was.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes Miss. Swan. I'm sorry but the only seat open is next to Mr. Cullen."

Why was he apologizing? It was fine with me. Even the teachers didn't like the Cullens. Whenever Edward or any others from his family were around other people they cringed away like they were a deadly disease. They were all nice to me. I guess these humans couldn't see pass that they were different. Typical humans.

The teacher started the lesson with these things called microscopes.

"Um…Edward what's a microscope?"

He gave me a funny look. "You haven't heard of a microscope?"

"No."

"Oh, well, there is a mirror at the end of this tube here and it makes whatever goes on this square here bigger so we can see real tiny organisms. There is also a light so it's easier to see"

"Wow I've never heard of one!" It wouldn't work underwater. I knew lights and some other humans things will break in the water. I've only ever seen the word.

"A microscope?" His face scrunched up. "Don't they have microscopes at your old school?"

"I…um…well…." I couldn't say anything. What was I supposed to say?

"Were you homeschooled?"

"Yeah, sure, I was homeschooled." Homeschooled? I thought about the word for a minute. My mother told me that I could choose to learn at the castle with a private tutor or go to school with the other mer-kids. I choose to go to school but I could play along.

Edward looked through the tiny hole. Then said something like Prophase. He scooted the microscope over to me. I swallowed loudly and copied what he did. I didn't know what to say so I just said what he did. Edward sounded very confidante in what he said. He took the glass thing out and put another one under the two clips. The thing looked different from the last one but I just didn't know what it was.

"Prophase?" I said unsure and gave Edward a week smile.

He rolled his eyes and checked the slide.

"I'm sorry Isabella but it's Anaphase."

I groaned and slammed my head on the table. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go to the cave I found in out kingdom. Edward frowned and tried to cheer me up.

"Don't be mad Isabella, you've probably never used one like you told me. So you most likely never have done this lab." Edward's voice was friendly but I noticed something behind that voice. I normal human wouldn't have heard but being a mermaid I could hear the difference in the pitch of someone's voice, what they were felling in their voice, and things like that.

"Thanks." I smiled and patted his cheek.

"Miss. Swan aren't you and Mr. Cullen going to work on the project?" The teacher asked.

The students with in three tables around us turned to watch us. My mouth was gaping. I blushed.

"Actually Mr. Brunner we just finished the project." Edward lied so perfectly I believed him.

Mr. Brunner raised his bushy eyebrow and looked at both sheets of paper. He apologized then left our table. I grabbed both of our sheets and all five questions were answered. What? When did that happen? I looked at Edward with a thousand questions. But before I could ask anything the bell rang and he was out of his seat and out the door like he was stung by a bunch of jellyfish all at once.

Humans are strange creatures. But something about his family were different. I sighed and got up.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

I turned around to face a boy with his pants that were as low as his butt goes. Gross! Can't humans ware civilized clothes?

"I'm Tyler. Can I take you to your next class?" He had this weird look in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say no but he put his arm around my shoulder and took my schedule.

"Gym. Cool you have gym with me and Mike." He whispered the last part in my ear. His lips lingered there and he lead us through double doors.

Gym was awful. We were playing this thing called basketball. Well it turns out that when I got passed the ball I passed it to the girl on the other team. I fell a lot of times and sometimes took people down with me. Then Jessica and another girl threw the ball at me and it hit me in the face. She laughed with the girl and people gathered around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Whoa look at the mark on her face!"

"It's getting redder."

"I'll get some ice."

The pain in my cheek grew until it was numb on the right side of my face. Coach Clapp ran out the door and returned a few minutes later with an ice pack. I took it and rubbed it on my face and head. Tyler and Mike got down beside me and keep asking questions. I frowned didn't the mind control thing work?

"You guys can flirt with Isabella later. The bell is about to ring. Are you alright? Should I take you to the nurse?" Coach Clapp said. He helped me up.

I declined the offer. I just wanted to get out of here and go swimming. He gave me a wary look but let me go. Jessica and her friend were now giving me death glares. I grabbed my bag when Tyler grabbed my arm. He pulled me against his body and whispered in my ear again.

"Sorry about Lauren and Jessica. They just wanted my attention." His voice was disgusting.

I yanked away from him and stormed out of the gym. What gives him the right to touch me like that? I usually didn't pull this card but I'm royalty! I should throw in to the sharks for that or worse! On the way to the parking lot a whole heap of people gasped at me. I bet the mark was worse now.

I heard my name being called but I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My dad waited for me with the cruiser. His eyes widened at the sight of my face.

"Bella what happen?"

My voice was high and feeble, "just take me home."

Dad didn't say anything. We drove home in silence. He asked me if I wanted to go to a doctor but I told him I would be fine.

"I have to be done at the station now. Nothing really happens in this town. I'll pick you up tomorrow too. I'm sorry but you have to walk to school. There's a school bus but it doesn't come by. You'll have a better chance walking." Charlie shrugged. I knew he wanted to drive me but he couldn't because of his job.

"Dad it's fine, really. I wanted to go swimming. I'll be back in time to make dinner and do my homework."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I watched him drive away before I walked inside to get my shellphone. Like what mom said I whispered her name into the shell and I heard the ocean.

"Hi sweetie! How are you? Is it raining?" Knowing the ocean we can't talk but mom had part on my room and a couple of rooms in the castle blocked off so no water could get in so she was possibly in one of those rooms.

"If fine, I feel down a lot in gym. And yes it's raining. It always is."

"So how is school? Did you make any friends? Oh! Are there any cute boys?"

"School is fine." I lied.

"Uh oh tell me all about it what happen?"

"Just an accident with a ball." _With a couple of low abyssal like girls throwing the ball at me. _I added silently.

"Anything else?"

"I can't find the mirror you gave me. Did I pack it?"

"Yes, it's next to your lucky pearl."

"Thanks mom. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye."

I walked over to the pocket in my bag. My mom made an enchantment on it so it was deeper and I could put more stuff in it. I pulled out my lucky pearl. It was a single cream pearl on an armature fashioned, thin bronze wire. I think it was ten red coral branches. **(A/n: I did not make up that information about the wire and red coral. I got it from the book ****The Secret History of Mermaids and creatures of the deep. ****The book is real and it is very interesting. It is by Professor Ari Berk if you want to check it out.) **I had forgotten that I packed it. I should wear tomorrow. I pulled out a regular sized mirror with a handle. The mirror is decorated with pearls, a tiny starfish at the bottom, sea shells, two sand dollars, and at the top of the rim of the mirror was six pieces of blue coral. **(A/N: That's from the book to. I looked at the picture of it. Any stuff from this book I'll tell you.) **

I studied my reflection. There was a giant blue and purple bruise on my face. My cheek was completely covered, a bit of my chin, and some of the top of my head. I scowled at the bruise. I hoped the water healed. That's why mer-folk had flawless skin you could say. The water healed our wounds depending on how bad it was. If a solider from a battle got stabbed with a knife the wound wouldn't heal all the way. He would still need help from a doctor. This would heal all the way.

I put on my necklace and put my mirror on my desk. I quickly changed into a bathing suit and my cover up. My bathing suit was a red bikini top and red shorts. I bounced down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I closed my eyes and followed my gut. It took me into the woods, again I was falling over tree roots and scratching my hands on the trees. I sighed and wiped my hands on my leg. I still kept going. I needed to be in my regular form. It was killing me!

I knew I wanted to go back to the ocean but it was different from what I had to do. I just got back to Charlie and he seemed so happy that I was here. Plus I liked Alice and her family. Edward was handsome I wasn't going to lie. Maybe we could be bonded?

I smiled. Finally I had found what I was looking for. There was a huge waterfall and a pool underneath. I yanked off the cover and dived in. I felt my legs mold together, the scales form on my tail and formed on my chest. Most mermaids didn't have that they just grew their hair out. I did both.

Since I didn't really want to hold my breath so I used my gills. There weren't a bunch of fish but there was some and there was so plants too. My smile grew bigger until I couldn't smile any bigger. Being in water was just so calming.

**Again I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter. Please review or PM me. I'll be waiting. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews so far. Check out my other stories too. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any familiar mermaid things. **

I swam around for who knows how long. The water wasn't that deep maybe twelve feet or so but I found a cave under the water fall that went deeper than twenty feet. Knowing that I had to get home soon I swam out of the water and dried myself off.

I wrapped my towel around my body and looked around. I looked around trying to figure out which way I should go. I remembered that if I came forward I should just go that way. So I walked straight. I didn't make any turns because my mother always told me if you get lost just turn around and swim the way you came. So that's what I did.

I started to feel like someone was watching me. I turned around but I didn't see anyone, I looked around in the trees but saw nothing. I heard a cracking sound next to me. I took off running while I was screaming. I've never really been in the woods so some things scared me a lot. I fell a lot more running. My knees were bleeding and the tree limbs got everything else on my body. I heard a car so I ran a bit faster. Charlie was getting out of his cruiser.

"Isabella! What happen? Why were you in the woods?"

"I wanted to go swimming so I went and followed what I thought was where the water was and I fell getting there. Then on my way back I forgot which way to go so I just went straight then I felt like someone was following me so I ran and that made my fall even more. I heard a car so maybe I thought someone could take my home and I found home."

"It's okay. As long as you are alright it doesn't matter. Come on let's get you inside. You must be freezing." Dad wrapped his arms around my shoulder and led me inside.

Once I was alone I took a shower and changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt. I still couldn't get over the fact that someone was watching me. My curtains were open and the window. I quickly ran to the window and locked it and pulled the curtains so no one could see into my room. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I guess the human world was so different from my world that it was making me homesick in a way.

"So Bells what's for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know what do you want?" I looked through cabinets.

"Maybe we could go down to the diner. I haven't been there in a while." I snorted.

"It has been a week dad." _I think you'll live, _I added silently.

"Come on Bella let's go," his voice had hope in it.

I bit my lip. I couldn't hurt his feelings. So I nodded and grabbed my rain coat. Again we took the cruiser and Charlie drove. I thought about the different cars at school. I didn't really want one because I didn't know how to work it and I would probably crash it. The diner was ten minutes away. Just like school everyone in it said hi to Charlie and stared at me like I had two tails.

A woman with dark skin walked up to us. She had on a light yellow dress and her hair pulled back. She smiled at me and turned to Charlie. "So Chief will it be the usual?"

"Sure Harriet."**(A/N: I couldn't think of a name and this was the first to pop in my head.) **

"And what would you like?" She smiled at me.

"Um…the house salad." It came out like a question. Salad. I knew the word when I was learning to cook. I wondered what dad's usual was.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Two waters."

With that Harriet left us alone. Charlie asked about school and what happen with my face. I struggled to how to answer him. So I told him the same thing I did mom. That I just got hit in the face when someone was passing the ball and that I made some friends.

"Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah the Cullens are great. So is Angela."

"The Cullens huh? That's something."

"Why?" Were the bad? Why didn't people like them?

"Well I don't agree with it but the people in this town talk. They are great kids. At first I was a little uneasy about Dr. Cullen and his wife moving here with five teenagers but they haven't been trouble at all. Dr. Cullen is a great surgeon and we're lucky to have him."

I sat there a little wide eyed. That's the longest speech I've ever heard him make. Harriet then showed up with our food. Charlie had steak again. I mentally laughed. Of course that would be his usual. Yeah the Cullens weren't accepted by the people in the town. I didn't see anything wrong with them. We ate in silence again. Charlie brought up cars and getting me one.

"Dad I don't really want a car. I wouldn't know how to drive it. Wouldn't I have to take a test to drive the car too? I rather walk to school." I said.

Charlie didn't press the issue. I guess he sorta forget that I lived in the ocean all my life. I didn't know if that made me happy or sad. I was happy because I was blending in I guess. Sad because the sea is my home and I will always live there. When we did get home it was dark. The funny thing is that I wasn't tried. I did the laundry, I cleaned the kitchen, I took a shower, I even tried listen to the ocean that didn't do anything. I looked at the clock and it was a little after midnight. I thought about it for a minute then I decided I would go for a late night swim. I changed into my bathing suit and my cover. I carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and looked for a flashlight.

It was raining. Sharks I forgot about that. It was probably fifty-two degrees out and there was a hundred percent chance of rain. Yeah I watched the weather channel. I turned on my flashlight and ran down the street. Again I was following the pull but not going into the woods. I turned left and ran to a park. I ran through the park and there was a lake! I ran into the water and swam around. It was relaxing. I looked at my tail. The sapphire color looked almost black in the night. I laughed and drove under the water.

The water, too me, was much more beautiful at night. The fish would change color and the plants too in ways that you'll never even you tell during the day. I stayed until I felt my eyes getting heavier. I quickly dried off with my cover up and grabbed my flashlight. I was so consumed in the lake that I didn't realize it wasn't raining anymore but in Forks you never knew. Now that I thought about mermaids didn't really have powers. Every hundreds years or so you would get some one that could bend water or make crystals out of water. But we usual traded with dwarfs for silver and aquamarine. **(A/N: I got that from the book too.) **Then more often you would someone who could make heat and dry your tail but it's not very likely. Again I ran as fast as I could and ignore the burning in my legs. Luckily dad was up when I returned. I quietly changed back into my pajamas and got to bed. I think it was from all the running but I just dropped like a rock on my bed and passed out.

It felt like a second later there was a horrible screeching noise coming from my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked to see if Charlie was here but he already left. Still tried I dragged my feet to my bathroom to get ready. I changed out of my night clothes and into a purple tank-top, a brown sweater on top of that, a navy sweatshirt, my blue jeans, and my sneakers. I wasn't really hunger so I grabbed my back-pack and started walking. It wasn't long before I was at school. Angela greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Isabella."

"Hey Angela. How are you?"

"You know I've well. My mom got that promotion." I noticed that she was playing with her thumbs.

"Really that's great! Are you sure you're okay? You seem nervous." I was worried for her. She is one of the friends here that was worth having.

"I'm fine I was just wondering—" Angela was cut off by a voice calling "Babe!"

We both turned to look at who it was when I saw two guys. Mike and Tyler were giving each other a stare down while practically racing to get over to me. _Oh great, _I thought sarcastically. Angela gave me a confused look. I shrugged in response. I didn't know what they wanted but I had the feeling it wasn't good.

"So babe I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me," Tyler's voice was low. I guess he was trying to be persuasive but it just made me uncomfortable.

"Actually Tyler she promised me that she would go out to dinner then come over to my house after words." Mike wiggled his eyes brows. Who did he think he was?

I started at Angela hoping she would save me from this nightmare.

"Um guys actually she agreed to go to La Push with me and Jessica," Angela didn't meet their eyes but looked at me. I nodded. I didn't know what that was but anything with her there.

"Maybe we could come? It could be a group thing," Mike suggested.

"What could?" A new voice said. I saw Jessica and Lauren show up behind us.

"To go to La Push," I said.

"Yeah Mike you should come." Jessica stormed pass me and held on to Mike's arm. Lauren did the same with Tyler.

I held back a shiver. These people were disgusting! Finally they both agreed. I asked Angela what was La Push. She said it was a beach and that was what she was inviting me to before the two jerks showed up.

"I mean if you don't want to go you don't have too."

"Are you kidding the only reason I'm going is because of you. Besides how could I leave you alone with them?" This time I couldn't hold back the shiver than went through my body. These people had no respect.

That made Angela smile. She walked off with a Ben and I looked for Edward and Alice. I didn't see Alice or Jasper but I saw Edward. I smiled at him a waved. He saw me but seemed kinda taken back like he thought I would yell at him for something or scowl at him. Before I could walk up to him the bell rang. Irritation flickered through me for a second then it went away. I could talk to him at lunch.

Again everyone stared at me. They asked the same questions just in a different form or if I tried to ignore them they would just keep asking questions. I decided not to even stop to look at anyone or talk to anyone when going to my next class. I couldn't help but noticed the glares I was getting from Jessica in Spanish.

"So I heard you were going to the beach with us." She sounded curious.

"Yes I was planning on going."

"Do you like Mike?" Jessica blurted out.

"Mike," I gagged. She obviously liked him. "Please no. You two would be much better together. The same with Tyler and Lauren."

I could tell she liked him.

"Really you really think so?"

"I can see it. You guys are awesome together."

Too be honest I wasn't lying. In a way Mike and Tyler would be better with anyone else than me. I couldn't let a human get too close to me. But with Jessica and Mike and Tyler and Lauren it seemed like a better match than anyone else.

On the way to lunch I talked to Jessica. I guess I would sit with her because Edward or his family made no move to invite me. Jessica appeared much friendlier today than yesterday.

"So the strangest thing happened in gym. Did you see where the ball came from?" I asked Jessica. I had a temper and she was playing with it. Especially with the ball stunt with Lauren. At first it made me cry in way of it hurting but now I was angry that they did that.

"What ball?" Lauren made no attempt to play innocent. She just gave me a cruel smirk and turned back to Tyler.

I rolled my eyes. Some people will never stop being rude. When I was done eating I dumped my tray and went to Biology. They only one there was Edward.

"Hi Edward."

He nodded at me and turned away. Huh I wonder what was wrong. I tried to make small talk but he wouldn't answer me. I took the hint and stopped talking to him the rest of class. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk. I decided to ask one last question before I would give up.

"So Edward what was with the paper work yesterday?'

"What do you mean?"

"The work…the work that we didn't finish but when Mr. Brunner came by it was all done."

"We finished the work Isabella." His eyes turned cold along with his voice.

"No it was—"

"Isabella I know my sister likes you but it doesn't mean you have to be friends with all of us." I frowned.

"I just wanted to…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. First it was Tyler and Mike, then Jessica and Lauren, and now him? Did I do something? I had to admit that it hurt me that he didn't want to talk to me and be my friend but I couldn't put my fin on what the feeling was.

Again when the bell rang he was out the door with one last look at me. I sat there in my seat a little dazed. Something had to be in the water here. No one acted this way at home.

Home. I didn't know where that was now. Here with Charlie, Alice, Edward? Or with my mother and the sea animals in the ocean? That was a question I couldn't answer.

**Please review or PM me if you have any questions. Thanks! **


	5. AN

**Okay I know I said I wasn't going to do this but I think I am. If anyone wants to take over Sea Princess please PM me about it. You do NOT have permission to take over unless you PM me and I will think about it. Thank you. **


	6. AN Part 2

1

**So I have given my story to Alycesaundra Mathews. She'll be starting the story after her 5****th**** chapter in one of her own stories. She is on chapter 3. So check it out there. Thanks! **


End file.
